Operation: Little Sister (Redone)
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: A certain penguin's little sister shows up at the zoo. She's friendly, bubbly and seems to get along with everyone she meets but everybody has their secrets; and hers are large. However she is attracting the attention of a certain Skipper who is certain that she can't be trusted. This is absolute chaos. Skipper/OC


**Okay. Some might probably recognize this story from before. It is actually my sisters but she asked me to rewrite it for her as a favor. After one look over I made quite a few major changes as in made Breeze less of a Mary Sue, made the romance a little more realistic and changed how OOC Marlene was but I have twisted Kitka a bit more as I need a jealous party in order to make this work. The plot has also changed as I'm not really a fan of unrealistically happy endings.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

The crate came a little later than expected. A large sticker went across it, warning that there was a live animal inside. The New York Zoo had a new animal arriving as part of a transfer program. Whilst the visitors may be excited about the new creature, which was being used in advertisements, Alice certainly wasn't. It just meant more work for her. Nobody noticed the four penguins watching from their hidden spot in the bushes.

"Careful!" Alice shouted at the driver. "I'm responsible for that thing!"

When the crate was put on the ground she peered inside one of the holes, "You look fine."

She picked up the crate rather roughly and carried it towards the vet; muttering something about it being too much work for one animal. The four watched carefully until Alice disappeared from sight before so much as moving.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper barked.

"It appears to be the new transfer animal. According to my calculations I would assume that it is a small mammal or bird of some kind." Kowalski showed the others his clipboard. Two roughly drawn sketches depicted a lemur and a parrot.

"If it's another lemur I swear I'm going to lose my mind!" Skipper warned.

Kowalski nodded, "We could always check on the computer. I'm sure that we can find something that will tell us what our new arrival is."

Rico coughed up some dynamite, "Ka-boom?"

Skipper put out the fuse, "Negative. Although if it turns out that we're dealing with a spy, then I give full permission to blow them out of New York."

Private sighed, "Isn't there any chance that it's a nice animal who just wants to be friends?"

The looks he got answered in volumes.

¬Line Break¬

"Um… Are we supposed to be reading all of that?" Private asked.

Kowalski hit the print button, "I don't think that the entire thing is necessary but either way there is nothing that could possibly help us at the current moment."

Skipper lifted the piece of paper, "Can you get any information off of it at all?"

"I can't read it."

"Then let's take it to someone who can."

¬Line Break¬

"It says that the zoo recently ordered a very large shipment of mangoes. Straight from Madagascar! Why would they do that when the local grocer is much cheaper?" Mason read.

Skipper groaned and hit his head with his flipper, "It's another lemur. I just know it."

Private shook his head, "Not really. We could have just brought the wrong piece of paper with us. It doesn't mean that it is a lemur."

"Kowalski! What's the chance that you brought the wrong form with you?" Skipper snapped.

"Quite high. It's not like I could actually read the form!" came the defensive reply.

Rico coughed up a flame thrower and incinerated the piece of paper. It was reduced to a pile of ash while Mason was still holding it.

Private smiled happily, "Maybe this is for the best. Surprises are always fun!"

Skipper looked at him sarcastically, "Yes because I just love surprises. I have a strange feeling in my gut that's telling me something isn't right and my gut is never wrong."

¬Line Break¬

It was dark. It smelled like rotten fish. Every few seconds everything was thrown to one side. And it was hot! Not just warm or anything but actually stifling! There was little to no air flow and the damn thing was trapping heat. Transfers were the worst things in the world. It was official.

A blue eye peered out of a hole in the side of the crate. New York, how wonderful. As if Los Angeles hadn't been bad enough. Crowds of people swarming around watching your every move, how fun. This zoo even offered night tours so there was no peace, even when you were sleeping. Hopefully they would have climate control systems, proper ones. Not like the ones in the zoo before LA; where the polar bears were burning up and the camels were shivering their humps off.

The crate was tilted backwards suddenly and everything went flying into the back. A grunt came from the box when a food dispenser slammed into a stomach; definitely leaving bruises. Then the crate was open and fresh air flooded in. Although the smell was recognizable, they were at the vet. Again.

¬Line Break¬

It was an hour past the usual feeding time and yet, there was no sign of Alice. Stomachs were rumbling all over the zoo. Julian was dancing in his habitat, begging the Sky Spirits to save them from this 'starvation'. Poor Mort and Maurice were being forced to do it as well.

"It appears that the entire zoo is without food," Kowalski said.

"Give me that!" Skipper snatched the binoculars. "How does that woman keep her job? We need our food!"

Private gazed at the food bowl hungrily, "Maybe she's just busy."

They all looked up when the smell of fish drifted through the zoo. Alice was coming, finally. After dropping off the food in the lemur exhibit she threw fish to the penguins. Just as they were about to dig in a cat carrier was dropped.

Alice opened the door and walked out but not without saying, "You bunch had better not cause this one any injuries because a portion of the bills come out of my pay check."

"Kowalski. Analysis?" Skipper asked under his breath.

"It appears that the new arrival is a penguin."

"I can see that. I meant any information you could give me on this penguin?"

"He's just come from the vet."

Private walked forward, "Hello?"

A beak appeared and then they stepped out fully.

"And he is a she," Kowalski added on.

"Breeze?" a voice asked.

**Writing this for my sister has triggered my muses and they now have planned a new idea for this fandom so that'll come out soon. With much better thought-out characters and plot. No offence sis.**


End file.
